


Sick Day

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [7]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader has a common cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’re sick and Bruce decides to take the day off in order to take care of you.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Sick Day

Bruce didn’t take sick days often. Alfred once had to force Bruce back into bed when he had the flu. Today however you had woken up with a mild cold and Bruce wasn’t going to be able to focus at work as long as he knew that something was wrong with you. He called his assistant and told her to send him anything he may need over the course of the day because he was working from home.

Damian was surprised to see his father in the kitchen making breakfast when he got up to go to school. “Has the end of the world happened or are we in an alternate universe, Father?” Damian had questioned as he grabbed a protein bar and a bottle of water.

“Y/N is sick and I’m staying here today to take care of them,” Bruce said simply. “Enjoy your day at school, Damian.”

His son nodded and told him to let Y/N know that he hoped they felt better. Alfred took Damian to school and promised to stop by the store to pick up cold medicine and foods for Y/N. Bruce finished making a light breakfast for you and headed up to your shared room. You were still sleeping when he bumped the door open with his hip.

He sat the tray down beside you and gently stroked your arm with the back of his hand, “Y/N, darling, wake up. I made some food that I’d like for you to try and eat.”

You groaned and opened your eyes to Bruce sitting beside you on the bed, “Is this a fever dream or are you actually here?”

Bruce laughed, “I’m here, you barely have a fever to even give you a fever dream.” He pulled the tray over and said, “You don’t have to eat it all if you don’t want, but I want you to at least drink the water, you need to drink a lot of fluids today.”

As you slowly woke up you still couldn’t believe that Bruce was here. You knew he never missed a day of work, but here he was taking care of you while you were sick. You ate some of the food and drank the water, and then went back to sleep. Bruce was pleased that you had managed to do that and took the food downstairs. He puttered around in the kitchen for a while until Alfred came back with the supplies for you. Bruce took the medicine and headed back to your shared room.

He wasn’t going to wake you again until a little later so the medicine would have to wait. Instead he sat in the corner of the room going over the files that his assistant had sent over. He was so focused that he hadn’t even realized you had begun to stir until you said his name, “Bruce?”

He was by your side in an instant, “Yes?”

“What time is it?” You were still trying to adjust to waking up, it was dark in the room where Bruce had kept the curtains drawn tight.

“A little past noon, are you hungry? I can get Alfred to make some soup. I also have medicine for you,” he showed you the bottle that had been resting on the nightstand. 

“I’ll take the medicine and then maybe we can wander down and see about that soup,” you swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood as Bruce handed you the medicine. You downed in and then latched onto Bruce’s arm so he could help you down the stairs.

Alfred was already in the middle of making the soup when Bruce helped you into one of the chairs around the kitchen counter. “How are you feeling, Y/N?” Alfred asked as Bruce took over stirring the soup while he grabbed two bowls from the cupboard.

“A little better, but I still feel achy,” you felt sore and a little cold thanks to the slight cold you had picked up. “I’m amazed this one’s even still here,” you hooked a finger toward Bruce. “We all know how much of a workaholic he is.”

Alfred chuckled and watched as Bruce ladled the soup into the bowels, “Mast Bruce is certainly that.” He set the bowl of soup down in front of you as Bruce joined you. “I remember one time when Master Bruce was a boy he woke up with a cold much like you did and he fought his mother tooth and nail to go to school because he had a test that day.”

You began laughing and Bruce was happy to see that this was making you feel better. You turned to look at him and said, “Bruce most kids would love to be sick on the day of a test so that they could get out of it!”

He chortled, “I was an odd child. I hated the thought of missing something as important as a test.”

“His father was the same way,” Alfred confessed. “Mast Bruce gets it from him.”

You listened to Alfred and Bruce share stories from his childhood and even stories from when he was older. It was nice to hear stories about a younger Bruce and know what he was like compared to now, although it didn’t sound like much had changed. You laughed at some of the stories and relished in how embarrassed Bruce seemed to become. It was rare to see Bruce become embarrassed so you took every chance you could to see it.

Alfred cleared the dishes away and Bruce asked you if you wanted to go back upstairs and watch a movie. You quickly agreed and let Bruce lead you back up the stairs. He put in your favorite movie and the two of you curled up together. You fell asleep about halfway through and didn’t even hear Damian come in and drop off a get well soon card which you found incredibly sweet from the normally stoic boy.

The next day you practically forced Bruce out of the house telling him that you would be fine without him for a few hours. “You have a board meeting that I know you’ve been preparing for, so go and at least do that. I feel much better today, plus Damian is off and he’s going to play board games with me.”

Bruce looked at Damian who nodded, “Grayson is even coming over to help keep us entertained. Y/N will be fine within our care, they’ve got a common cold, Father, not the plague.”

“See, I’ll be fine. Now go to work,” you waved him off. He went but made you all promise not to play Monopoly after the last incident that had happened because of the board game. “We promise,” you said too sweetly.

Later that afternoon when Bruce returned home he heard shouting and saw Dick and Damian yelling at each other while Alfred and you looked on in amusement. The Monopoly board was on the floor and there was fake money everywhere. Clearly his warning about not playing the game had gone unheard. Bruce sighed, maybe he should have stayed at work longer.


End file.
